Wait For Me
by Ezarelle
Summary: "El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper". Los recuerdos borrosos se difuminan ante la inmensidad de un futuro incierto. ¿Los sentimientos pueden permanecer incólumes al paso del tiempo? Tal vez, en otro tiempo y en otra vida podamos ser capaces de encontrar la felicidad juntos. Mientras tanto, pacientemente, espera por mí.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _Costas de Campania. Italia._

-¡No me dejes! -Gritó mientras sujetaba fuertemente su brazo, impidiendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia la profunda grieta que se había abierto en la base del volcán.

Una vez más trato de tirar de su cuerpo para ponerlo a salvo en la superficie, y una vez más le faltaron las fuerzas. El suelo se cimbro violentamente mientras que por el cráter del volcán se escapaba una enorme fumarola. Cayó de golpe sobre su pecho, pero continúo aferrándose al brazo de la persona que yacía inconsciente al borde del precipicio. Nuevamente el suelo volvió a estremecerse más violentamente que la vez anterior, provocando que la roca donde se sujetaba se ladeara, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre el abismo. Pero ni aun así dejo de sostener su brazo. A lo lejos pudo oír una voz que le llamaba, reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo gritó para indicarle a esa voz donde se hallaban. Poco después llegaron varias personas a auxiliarlos, Una vez que se hubieron hallado lo más lejos posible del despeñadero, se inclinó sobre quien yacía inconsciente intentando por todos los medios despertarlo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa -Susurró una voz a su lado intentando levantarla.

Los ojos azules se abrieron poco a poco.

-…a -Intento llamar a la joven que se encontraba mirándolo, antes de que un hilillo de sangre resbalara por sus labios.

-Shhh… Tranquilo, tranquilo. Aquí estoy. -Acuno su cabeza entre sus brazos, mientras con cuidado acariciaba la pálida mejilla.

-P-perdóname por no poder c-continuar a tu lado. -Logró articular con marcada dificultad.

-No me digas eso, no lo digas. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, mezclándose con la sangre y la tierra.

-Q-quiero que vivas, por favor, vive y sé feliz…

-Sí, seremos felices juntos. Viviremos juntos y felices por muchos años más.

-Te juro que no hay nada que desee más en el mundo, pero al menos en esta vida no podrá ser posible. Por favor, continua tu camino, incluso si no estoy a tu lado, sigue adelante hasta el día en que nuevamente nos volvamos a encontrar… -Lentamente cerró sus ojos sumiéndose en la profunda oscuridad.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes!, ¡Quédate a mi lado! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No me dejes! -Gritó la joven tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Un temblor mucho más fuerte que los anteriores sacudió todo el volcán. El suelo bajo sus pies crujió violentamente al tiempo que una enorme grieta se abría justo donde ellos se encontraban. Ella trató de aferrarse al cuerpo inerte que tenía entre sus brazos, sin embargo, fue arrancada bruscamente de él al sentirse tomada de la cintura y posteriormente lanzada al extremo opuesto de la roca donde se hallaban. Cuando se logró incorporar, vio como el suelo donde segundos antes había estado parada se iba sumiendo. Corrió hacia el borde y le tendió la mano al joven que se encontraba en el hundimiento.

-No tiene caso, yo ya no tengo salvación. -Le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la capa mostrando una extraña marca negruzca que abarcaba casi todo su hombro izquierdo.

-No me hagas esto, por favor. No me abandones tú también. -Imploró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras unas manos le tomaban de los hombros.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos y desde aquí velaremos por tu bienestar. Siempre te protegeremos. Ahora, por favor, salgan de aquí.

-¡No! ¡No me dejen! ¡Por favor! -Gritaba mientras era sacada de ese lugar.

Instantes después de que hubiesen bajado la colina, un nuevo terremoto estremeció la tierra mientras que por el cráter del volcán surgía una enorme masa de lava. Toda la ladera era sepultada por la lava ardiente que descendía de aquel coloso.

- _Aunque la vida se empeñe en separarnos, nunca lo logrará. Nuestros corazones estarán unidos eternamente. Te amaré hasta el final de mi existencia.._.

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** _ **El día en que todo comenzó.**_

 _Santuario de Athena. Grecia._

 _Cuatro años después de la Guerra Santa._

La luna iluminaba con su luz plateada la oscuridad de la noche, a lo lejos se podían distinguir las tenues luces de las villas cercanas. Todo aparentaba una inquietante calma que no hacía sino incrementar sus nervios. El antaño representante de Aries miraba inquieto el cielo estrellado. Desde hace algunas noches las estrellas habían cambiado, sin embargo, aún no lograba descifrar el motivo. Cansado se frotó las sienes y procedió el descenso de Star Hill, aún tenía que preparar los detalles para la ceremonia de mañana y debía de recibir a los visitantes.

Una vez en sus aposentos tomo la lista que tenía y repaso nuevamente los nombres para cerciorarse de que nadie faltara: su amiga Yuzuriha que venía desde Jamir junto con Yato, el señor Unity gobernante de Blue Graad, Gioca una jovencita de Venecia, la señorita Conner desde Finlandia (quien era descendiente directa del dios Lugh) y su guardiana Fallinis, Chris Walden (la heredera de una poderosa familia de Inglaterra), una joven y renombrada escritora de Francia llamada Flouritte, y este año también los acompañaría una joven de la remota Nueva España llamada Calvera (quien al parecer era el huésped de una deidad de aquel panteón), a todos ellos debía de ofrecerles hospedaje. Afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de Agasha (quien en estos años se había vuelto una valiosa ayuda para él), además de que Celinsa había llegado la semana pasada para ayudarlos.

Nuevamente se masajeo las sienes mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que estaba frente a su escritorio.

-Primero me ocupare de los preparativos de mañana, y después puedo investigar el cambio en las estrellas. -Se dijo para sí mismo mientras se marchaba a llamar a los guardias para comenzar a organizarlos.

* * *

Se encontraba en lo más alto del Santuario, en la cámara de Athena, bajo la gran estatua de la diosa, desde donde podía observar a la perfección los doce templos. A su alrededor se encontraban las doce armaduras doradas, que comenzaron a resonar con fuerza. Un magnifico milano de cuerpo blanco y alas negras se posó sobre la efigie de Athena y un magnánimo cosmos inundo todo el recinto.

-Guerrero de Neit, heme aquí. Soy la Diosa Madre, señora de todos los elementos, principio primordial de los tiempos, soberana de todas las cosas espirituales, reina de los océanos, de la muerte, y también reina de los inmortales, mi gesto manda sobre las alturas resplandecientes del cielo, la saludable agua del mar y los secretos lloros del infierno…

Aries se desarmo en el momento y vistió su cuerpo. Llevaba años sin sentir la energía de la armadura… de _su_ armadura.

También vio a las otras armaduras responder al cosmos y desarmarse para vestir a sus dueños, los cuales comenzaron a aparecer entre haces de luz.

Pudo ver a su amigo Dohko (quien se _suponía_ debía de estar vigilando la torre de Hades desde los lejanos Cinco Picos) y a sus antiguos camaradas que habían perecido en la Guerra Santa. Sorprendido camino hacia el arconte de Piscis para corroborar que en verdad era él. Grande fue su desconcierto al ver esos ojos cobalto que se habían cerrado frente suyo hace cuatro años.

…

Se despertó de golpe, miró el pequeño reloj que descansaba en el buró junto a su cama. La seis en punto, era hora de comenzar el día. Se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño y se introdujo en la bañera cerrando los ojos. En su cabeza aún estaba fija la mirada que en su sueño le había dedicado Albafica…

Era idéntica a la forma en que lo miro _ese_ día. Cuando, tras la batalla con Minos de Griffo, el caballero de la doceava casa miraba los pétalos que caían a su alrededor.

Sabiendo que la única forma en que podía derrotar al Juez del Inframundo sería sacrificando su propia vida, le pidió al ariano que no permitiera que _nadie_ a excepción de su enemigo se acercara. Él había comprendido a la perfección lo que Albafica quiso decir, que protegiera a la joven que se encontraba a su lado. Posteriormente, tras la derrota del espectro, nuevamente le reitero que no permitiera que Agasha se acercara a él. Mientras hablaba sobre los pétalos que el viento había traído de regreso, le dedicó una mirada especial.

-Mira, los pétalos que habían volado, ahora están de regreso, carecen de su fragancia. Sabes, siempre estuve rodeado de estas rosas envenenadas. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, las encuentro… Hermosas.

Él sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos no solo hablaba sobre sus rosas venenosas, sino que también se refería a la pequeña de mirada aceitunada que se encontraba llorando.

- _Shion, por favor… cuídala_. -le dijo por medio de su cosmos antes de desvanecerse.

Por eso, en estos cuatro años había estado al tanto de la castaña, cuidándola en todo momento y alejándole los malos pretendientes que intentaban acercarse a la joven.

Y es que esa dulce y linda niña se había transformado en una bellísima jovencita, por lo que la gran mayoría de los jóvenes de Rodorio y de las aldeas cercanas intentaban acercarse a ella, sin embargo, Agasha rechazaba dulcemente todas las proposiciones. Y en ciertos casos algunos chicos no estaban dispuestos a aceptar un no por respuesta, por lo que Shion tendría que intervenir para evitar que molestaran a su amiga, cómo cierto incidente que ocurrió hace un año, el cual, gracias a la benevolencia de los dioses, se resolvió sin mayores problemas. Sin embargo, algo que aún no podía controlar era el hecho de que algunas féminas, celosas por la admiración que la florista despertaba, hicieron circular el rumor de que existía una relación entre el Patriarca del Santuario y ella.

Mientras pensaba en esto, salió de la cámara del Patriarca y se dirigió, escaleras abajo, hacia el cementerio donde se encontraban enterrados la gran mayoría de los caídos durante la Guerra Santa y se dirigió hacia la lápida que tenía grabado el nombre de Albafica. Deposito un pequeño ramo de rosas que había recogido del jardín de Piscis.

-Hola amigo, perdona por no poder venir antes, pero los deberes de Patriarca consumen casi todo mi tiempo. -Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del sepulcro. -Durante todo este tiempo he cumplido con la promesa que te hice _ese_ día, he cuidado de Agasha, aunque en estos últimos años ha sido aún más difícil. Se ha vuelto una joven muy bella, por lo que velar por ella resulta ser ahora un tanto problemático. Ese es un pequeño inconveniente. -Se interrumpió al tiempo que sentía una presencia muy familiar ingresar al Santuario. -También es muy inteligente, ya que no sólo se conformó con a aprender a leer y escribir, si no que ahora devora con gran interés todo libro que se le pase por enfrente. Seguramente Degel se sentiría orgulloso de ver el gran progreso de su pequeña pupila. Y decir que en toda Grecia sus arreglos florales son famosos, no es exagerar. Con decirte que desde Atenas los mandan a pedir. Realmente los dioses le han dado mucho talento para eso. Pero a pesar de todo esto, todos los días continúa viniendo a dejarle flores a la diosa Athena, y a ti también. ¿Recuerdas la flor que le regalaste y que llevaba prendida en su vestido _ese_ día?, pues ella la sembró y hoy en día es un enorme y bello rosal que cuida con mucho celo y esmero. De ahí corta las flores que te trae diariamente, además de que cada año también las incluye en un hermoso arreglo para el homenaje. Sé que estarías muy orgulloso de ella, tanto o quizá más de lo que yo lo estoy. Le he tomado mucho cariño, ella es para mí como una hermanita, y para ella soy como un hermano mayor. ¿Te das cuenta? Tú y yo seríamos ahora algo así como… Bueno es mejor que no continúe, te dejo, tengo que terminar de preparar los detalles de la ceremonia. -Dijo levantándose para marcharse, pero se detuvo abruptamente recordando su sueño. -No tienes nada de qué preocuparte amigo, yo la protegeré.

Continúo caminando hasta toparse con una delgada silueta que venía cargando muchas cestas llenas de bellas rosas de varios colores.

-Déjame ayudarte. -Le dijo al tiempo que tomaba la cesta que le tapaba la cara. Unos alegres ojos verdes le miraron.

-Muchas gracias señor Shion. Él joven Teneo, y la señorita Celinsa me están ayudando a terminar de descargar la carreta. -Le respondió Agasha mientras le daba a Shion las demás cestas a excepción de un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, yo llevare estas arriba y ayudaré a los demás. -Le dijo al ver que dudaba al tomar el ramo.

La castaña solo atino a asentir con la cabeza mientras un intenso rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

\- No te apresures, tómate tu tiempo.

-Iré solo un momento a dejar estas rosas, no me demoraré. -Le respondió la joven.

Shion sonrió al ver el largo vestido lila de la castaña ondear con el viento al tiempo en que ella corría rumbo a la casa de Piscis.

-Es igual que _ese_ día. -Dijo al evocar el recuerdo de la joven llevando un atuendo similar cuatro años atrás.

* * *

Una vez que Agasha hubo llegado a la doceava casa, entró con cuidado. Nunca había estado en el recinto mientras su guardián vivía, sin embargo, tras la Guerra Santa, el ahora Patriarca le había permitido la entrada para que depositase las rosas que diariamente traía. Pero cada día era igual, podía sentir la presencia del caballero y esperaba en cualquier momento verlo parado al lado de un pilar, para después regañarla por entrar sin su permiso.

Su cosmos en la casa era tan fuerte que siempre cuando llegaba al salón principal tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, pero en esta ocasión sentía su presencia más fuerte aún. Era como si verdaderamente estuviese ahí.

-Señor Albafica, perdón por haberme demorado tanto, pero tuve que pedirle a la señorita Leila que le ayudase a mi papá. Le he traído estas rosas rojas, no son tan hermosas como las que usted tenía, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. A la señorita Leila siempre le han gustado. En varias ocasiones me ha insistido para que le venda las flores, pero yo le digo lo mismo, "estas flores son del caballero de Piscis". Y ella se marcha muy triste. - Decía al tiempo que colocaba las flores frente a la caja de Pandora. -Pero ellas son exclusivamente para usted. Ni a la diosa Athena le traigo flores de ese rosal… esas son solo para usted. -Dijo antes de romper en llanto.

Se dejó caer al lado de la caja dorada y la abrazó mientras desgarraba su corazón en llanto.

-Señor Albafica, lo extraño tanto. Me hace tanta falta. Extraño su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz. Este año ha sido muy difícil. Intento ser fuerte, sé que se lo prometí, pero cada día es tan duele tanto despertar y saber que ya no lo veré nunca más. Lo necesito tanto. Lo único que me mantiene firme es aquello que me dijo ese día, usted me pidió que yo viviera honrando su memoria, y créame que me he esforzado al máximo por hacerlo. Pero, señor Albafica, yo no soy para nada valiente, ni siquiera tuve el valor de confesarle todo lo que mi corazón siente. ¿Sabe? Cada día me despierto arrepintiéndome de no haber tenido el valor suficiente.

El llanto le había cerrado la garganta, de modo que solamente dejo fluir sus lágrimas. Su corazón necesitaba este desahogo, ya que por mucho que intentara ser fuerte, el dolor la superaba.

-A veces quisiera poder huir lejos, muy lejos de todo este temor y tristeza. Pero no puedo hacerlo, hay personas que se esfuerzan por mí, y yo me puedo abandonarlas. Yo soy tan débil y pequeña ante todo esto, pero su recuerdo me da fuerzas para soportarlo. Tal y cómo se lo prometí, lucho cada día para salir adelante. Es que lo amo tanto señor Albafica, tanto que no sé qué hacer con todo esto.

Estuvo unos minutos abrazada a la caja de Pandora llorando amargamente. Posteriormente se levantó del suelo y enjugo sus lágrimas.

-Perdóneme señor Albafica, le prometí que sería fuerte y así será. Ahora debo marcharme para ayudar al señor Shion. Mañana volveré.

Se despidió y salió del recinto para dirigirse a la cámara del Patriarca. Al llegar se encontró con Shion, Teneo, Celinsa y los demás guardias. Durante casi todo el día estuvieron ocupados terminando los preparativos para la ceremonia. Alrededor de medio día los visitantes comenzaron a llegar. Primeramente, llegó la comitiva de Blue Graad seguido por el carruaje donde llegó Clavera acompañada de Gioca, Yuzuriha y Yato. Una hora más tarde se divisaron los coches de las familias Lugh y Walden.

Una vez que los invitados se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos se presentaron en la sala del Patriarca donde se había instalado un comedor. Durante más de una hora compartieron las vivencias que tuvieron durante el transcurso del año. Al finalizar la comida todos se retiraron hacia diferentes destinos para realizar sus actividades. Los organizadores se reunieron para continuar con su trabajo.

Una vez terminaron los preparativos se retiraron para alistarse para la ceremonia. Shion se vistió con sus ropas de Patriarca, Teneo con su traje de aprendiz, Celinsa y Agasha solo se quitaron los delantales.

Alrededor de la medianoche todos se encontraban reunidos en la cámara de Athena y frente a la gran estatua de la diosa habían colocado una gran pira, alrededor de la cual estaban las doce armaduras doradas. Todo el patio estaba iluminado con la fulgurante luz de las antorchas.

-Amigos, el día de hoy conmemoramos la finalización de la Guerra Santa. Como cada año nos encontramos reunidos para rendir homenaje. Remembramos el sacrificio de la diosa Athena, quien, tras encarnar en un ser humano, renuncio a su existencia terrenal para detener la maldad del Rey del inframundo, el dios Hades; a Tenma, que más allá de su deber como caballero de bronce, dio su vida para proteger no solo a la diosa Athena, sino a la joven Sasha; al joven pintor Alone, quien acepto ser contenedor del dios Hades y luchó para contener su poder sacrificando su vida para ayudar a su amigo y hermana; al Patriarca Sage y su hermano el gran maestro Hakurei quienes se sacrificaron para sellar a los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos; a los caballeros que perecieron luchando para detener a los espectros, de la orden de bronce: Tenma caballero de Pegaso… -Shion comenzó a leer la lista de caballeros caídos. Nuevamente el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo le provocó un estremecimiento, y un mal presentimiento comenzó a rondarle por la cabeza.

Mientras se daba el pase de lista, todos guardaron silencio, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-… de la orden de oro: Asgard Caballero Dorado de Tauro, Aspros Caballero Dorado de Géminis, Deuteros Caballero Dorado de Géminis, Manigoldo Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, Regulus Caballero Dorado de Leo, Asmita Caballero Dorado de Virgo, Kardia Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, Sísifo Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, El Cid Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, Degel Cabalero Dorado de Acuario y Albafica Caballero Dorado de Piscis. -Al comenzar a nombrar a sus camaradas Shion no pudo contener las lágrimas de manera que para cuando hubo terminado la mención estaba llorando al igual que los presentes.

Tras tomarse unos minutos para calmarse, el Patriarca prosiguió con la ceremonia.

-Teneo, Yato por favor, pasen a encender la pira. -Los aludidos tomaron las teas que se hallaban en las esquinas y encendieron la gran pila de madera, la cual se consumió en vivaces llamaradas rojizas. Una lluvia de ceniza los cubrió durante unos minutos.

-Ahora, Agasha por favor trae la ofrenda. -La indicada, ayudada por los soldados, llevó frente a la estatua de la diosa la carreta. Una vez colocado en su sitio, le quitaron la sábana blanca que lo cubría, dejando a la vista unas bellísimas rosas de todos los colores que formaban un majestuoso arreglo floral. Al instante, los pétalos comenzaron a desprenderse de las flores y volaban con el viento creando una conmovedora escena.

-¿Pero qué…? -Exclamó impactado Shion al ver, al igual que en su sueño, un majestuoso milano sobrevolando la estatua de Athena. -No… no es posible.

Todos estaban maravillados con el vuelo del ave, sin embargo, cuando Agasha vio el semblante pálido del Patriarca, tuvo una extraña visión. Fugaces escenas de una terrible destrucción vinieron a su mente, provocándole un sobrecogimiento.

En el mismo instante en que el ave se posó delicadamente sobre la cabeza de la efigie de la diosa, un relámpago ilumino todo el cielo nocturno. Un abrumador silencio reino entre todos, hasta que fue interrumpido por Yato, quien sorprendido gritó.

-¡Miren! Las estrellas…

Varios pares de ojos se fijaron en el cielo, mirando asombrados como algunas estrellas brillaban intensamente.

-Esto no está nada bien. -Murmuró Calvera al tiempo que Conner asentía fuertemente y miraban al Patriarca, quien cada vez parecía más aturdido. La esencia divina de ambas les había permitido sentir una leve alteración de la energía, que fue también sentida por Shion.

-Es mejor que demos por concluida la ceremonia. Por favor, todos sean tan amables de retirarse a sus habitaciones. La luna está ya muy alta y no es bueno para las damas que se desvelen tanto. Han tenido un largo viaje y es mejor descansar. Mañana los espero temprano en el salón para un desayuno. -Dijo Shion haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma y ocultar su desconcierto.

Tras un breve murmullo general todos comenzaron a retirarse de la cámara. Antes de marcharse, Fallinis, Celinsa y Chris miraron tensamente al antiguo caballero de Aries, ella también habían sentido una variación en el ambiente, aunque no podían distinguir el origen.

Agasha se quedó en el mismo sitio sin moverse. Shion a poco se fue acercando a ella y logró sostenerla en el momento justo en que ella se desvaneció.

-Agasha, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? -Le preguntó alarmado.

-No se preocupe señor Shion, solo me sentí un poco mareada, quizá sea por el cansancio. -Le respondió débilmente.

-Está bien, tranquila. Será mejor que descanses un poco. Hoy fue un día muy pesado. Vamos, te escoltare a tu habitación. -Contestó al tiempo en que la encaminaba hacia una de las habitaciones en el templo principal. Ella solo asintió mientas caminaba. Ambos ignoraban que unos ojos azules los observaban desde una de las columnas.

* * *

Aún dormía profundamente cuando un guardia ingresó en el salón gritando alarmado.

-¡Patriarca!, ¡Patriarca, es urgente! ¡La han encontrado en la entrada!

Shion abrió los ojos extrañado por el escándalo y la repentina falta de modales del guardia. Tras vestirse rápidamente salió a atender al hombre que aún respiraba agitado por su carrera.

-Bien, ahora explícame qué asunto tan urgente es ese que amerita el que hallas entrado de esa manera al salón. -Interrogó seriamente el rubio.

-Pe… perdóneme Patriarca, pero es que no sabíamos que hacer, además de que después de lo que ocurrió anoche pues estamos algo impresionados, así que… -Dijo el guardia bastante apenado.

-Un momento, no te he entendido absolutamente nada. Por favor comienza desde el principio y explícate bien.

-Disculpe usted Patriarca. Verá, hoy en la mañana después de hacer el relevo de la guardia nocturna, mis compañeros y yo estábamos en los límites del Santuario patrullando, cuando vimos una silueta encapuchada a lo lejos. Pensamos que era un civil ebrio así que fui a pedirle que se alejara, pero pareció no escucharme y continuó caminando con dirección a la entrada. Mis compañeros y yo nos pusimos alerta y le reiteramos la orden de que se marchara, entonces esa figura gritó molesta en un idioma que no conocemos. Después encendió su cosmos, fue solo un débil chispazo, pero aun así logro lanzarnos un ataque. Lo esquivamos fácilmente y cuando íbamos a responder a su agresión, el atacante cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Tras cerciorarme de que no era una trampa, me acerque cuidadosamente, le quite la capa y la vi. ¡Señor Shion, es idéntica a la señorita Sasha! Tiene el pelo oscuro como el ébano, pero son tan parecidas. -Narró conmocionado el soldado.

-¿Dónde la llevaron? -Interrogó un confundido Shion.

-Sigue aún en la entrada, mis compañeros se quedaron custodiándola.

-Muy bien, vayamos entonces.

Antes de que el Patriarca y el guardia se dirigieran a la entrada, Agasha entro en el salón.

-¿Sucede algo malo señor Shion? -Preguntó la joven.

-Aun no lo sé Agasha, pero espero que no. Ven con nosotros, acompáñanos. -La castaña asintió y los tres se teletransportaron a la entrada. Una vez allí se reunieron con los demás guardias alrededor de la joven que continuaba inconsciente.

Segundos después la mujer abría los ojos y se incorporaba ante la mirada atenta de todos los reunidos. Tal y como el guardia había dicho, los rasgos faciales de la joven eran muy parecidos a los de Sasha, sin embargo, su piel era de un tono cobrizo, su largo y ensortijado pelo que le caía hasta la cintura era de un negro casi irreal que contrastaban con sus expresivos ojos ámbares. Debajo de la grisácea capa se lograba ver que llevaba un largo vestido blanco y que calzaba unas curiosas sandalias doradas.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Pregunto desubicada.

-Tranquila señorita, no le haremos daño. ¿Se siente usted bien?, hace unos momentos se desmayó… ¿puede recordar algo? -Preguntó Shion al ver la mirada perdida de la joven.

-Yo… yo no puedo recordar nada. -Respondió afligida al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Bueno, no se preocupe. Ahora por favor acompáñenos, la llevaremos a un lugar seguro donde podrá descansar. Agasha ayúdala. -Pidió Shion.

La aludida asintió y con cuidado se acercó a la joven.

-Vamos señorita. No tema, nosotros la ayudaremos. Vamos, eso es, vamos. -Le hablaba tranquilamente Agasha mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelinegra.

Shion los teletransportó de regreso al templo principal. La joven se aferró aterrada a Agasha.

-No se asuste, el señor Shion es una buena persona, él tiene habilidades especiales como la gran mayoría aquí.

-Así es señorita, este lugar es el Santuario de la diosa Athena, y yo soy el Patriarca, Shion, antiguo caballero dorado de Aries. Y esa linda jovencita que la acompaña es Agasha, la florista de Rodorio, la aldea que está bajando la montaña. Si me permite le explicaré a detalle dónde nos encontramos. Pero antes, ¿si recuerda su nombre, nos lo podría decir?

-Mi nombre… -Dudo un par de segundos. - Mi nombre es Isabella.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Heloooou… Queridos míos, lo prometido es deuda, *inserte voz de Chente Fernández* y las deudas, son deudas de honor, ¡Ajua! Okno.**

 **Bien, como lo prometí ya hace un año en el fic anterior, este es la historia en la que he estado trabajando desde hace ya bastantito tiempo. Me tomé mi tiempo para poder darle una garrota de tigre, ya que había ciertas cositas que no me terminaban de convencer, además de que lo escribí bajo un inquietante estado de euforia que me hizo cometer demasiadas incoherencias. Pero, después de devanarme el cerebro intentando (recalco, intentando) acomodar las cosas para que tuvieran un poco de sentido. Además de que soy pésima nombrando las cosas, pero para seguir la misma línea de la historia anterior, pos elegí una canción que pertenece al OST de un dorama muy bonito.**

 **Y pues como pueden ver acabo de introducir un nuevo OC, *¿Esponja enloqueciste?* y al igual que mi chico misterioso, tendrá un papel importante en esta historia.**

 **Pasando a otras cosas, hace unos días se cumplió ya un añito de que publique Don´t Leave me Alone, y quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecerles todo el apoyo que le han dado a su servidora. En verdad, ni siquiera en mis sueños más locos, creí que mi locura sad gustara a tantas personitas lindas. Les aseguro que todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen ganado un pedacito de mi corazón.**

 **Y pues ya, que me pongo sentimentalona y tengo corazón de pollo. Espero que sea de su agrado acompañarme nuevamente en esta nueva locura, y cómo ya saben, cualquier duda, aclaración, reclamo, tomatazo virtual o amenaza de muerte (arreh que soy masoquista) son bien recibidos.**

 **Y antes de que se me olvide, un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** _ **La mirada que tanto anhele.**_

…La castaña sintió como su corazón se apretujaba al ver la mirada turquesa del joven encontrarse con la suya. Si no fuera sido porque Gioca la tomó del brazo, se hubiese desmayado en ese momento.

-¿Te sientes mal? -La voz de su amiga la sacó de su ensoñamiento.

-No, no. Solo me distraje un poco. -Respondió sin dejar de mirar al joven.

El joven comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellas. Agasha se sintió turbada y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la pelinegra, que la miró pícaramente. Lo que ella ignoraba es que ahora la castaña estaba conteniendo las ganas de correr y lanzarse a los brazos de ese joven…

* * *

 **Y esto es todo amigos *Corre para huir de la avalancha de tomates salvajes***

 **Ezarelle fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _Ladera del Vesubio, Italia. Siglo XVIII._

Miraba fijamente la oscura noche estrellada, tratando de capturar con su mirada el misticismo del cielo nocturno. Una apacible voz susurro a su oído.

- _Ya es hora. Debes de reunirte nuevamente con ella_

Un suspiro fue toda su respuesta. Continuó mirando el cielo por varios minutos más hasta que, cansado, cerró los ojos.

 _-Sabes que no puedes cambiar las cosas. Pero si intentar protegerla. Ella te está esperando. Y yo estaré contigo._

-Sí, claro. Pero ¿Cómo voy a entrometerme nuevamente en su vida? Después de todo lo que sucedió, después de haberla abandonado de esa manera.

- _¿Acaso no querías protegerla aún a pesar de todo?_

-¡Claro que sí! Yo siempre la voy a proteger. -Gritó mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción. -Pero tengo tanto miedo. ¿Qué tal si no es la misma niña que yo recuerdo? Sé que todo esto bastante a ser muy difícil de comprender, pero ¿qué tal si no me acepta?

 _-Te diré una cosa. Aunque las almas vivan diferentes circunstancias en cada vida, ellas siempre poseerán los mismos atributos con los que fueron creadas. Puede que ella haya cambiado un poco por lo que le haya tocado vivir, pero continúa siendo la misma niña que tú añoras._

-Tienes razón. Iré por ella. Y si debo dar esta vida para protegerla, lo haré nuevamente sin dudarlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** _ **La mirada que tanto anhele.**_

 _Santuario de Athena, Grecia._

La joven castaña corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del Santuario, pero su agitada respiración le obligó a detenerse. Tomo una bocanada de aire por la boca y al instante su pecho le ardió. Se quedó quieta durante un breve momento para continuar con su carrera. Apenas había bajado cinco escalones cuando una voz a su espalda la hizo girarse tan rápido que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Ay! -Se quejó al caerse.

-Si continuabas corriendo de esa manera te hubieses lastimado. -Le recrimino una joven pelinegra que la miraba desde donde antes había estado parada.

-Gioca, me diste un buen susto. -Le respondió Agasha mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse. -Gracias y perdón por no quedarme a charlar contigo, pero como puedes ver tengo prisa por llegar a Rodorio. -Comenzó a decir mientras continuaba con su camino.

-Espera ahí señorita. Ya me di cuenta que andas apurada. Te vengo siguiendo desde el templo de Acuario. Y como veo que estas muy apresurada, te voy a acompañar.

-Está bien Gioca, te lo agradezco mucho, estoy segura que me serás de ayuda.

-Y cuéntame ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Verás…

 _Flashback._

Tras dejar solos al Patriarca y a la joven Isabella, Agasha se dirigió hacia la zona de las cocinas para verificar que todo estuviera listo para el desayuno, Shion se lo había pedido telepáticamente. Al llegar se encontró con una doncella de largas trenzas negras que corría desesperada rumbo al salón principal.

-Buenos días Dafne, ¿A dónde va tan rápido?- La interrumpió la castaña.

-Señorita Agasha, la iba a buscar. Algo terrible pasó. Acompáñeme por favor. -Le respondió mientras jalaba de la joven llevándola rumbo a la cocina.

-Está bien, está bien, la sigo.

Caminaron apresuradamente hasta la cocina, donde reinaba un ambiente de caos y desconcierto. Las doncellas murmuraban cosas inteligibles mientras corrían de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo recipientes humeantes.

-Hace unos momentos estábamos preparando el desayuno, cuando mi compañera vino a tomar el cesto de los panes. ¡Todos estaban mordisqueados! -Exclamó Dafne al tiempo que destapaba la cesta revelando unos apetecibles bollos mordidos por todos lados. -No hay ninguno entero. Por todos los dioses, y ahora ¿qué les daremos a los invitados?

-Tranquilícese por favor. Usted, junto con las otras, encárguense de tener listo el desayuno, yo iré a la aldea por más pan.

-Pero no le dará tiempo el ir a traerlos, además no podrá sola con las tres canastas. -Le dijo afligida.

-No se preocupe por mí, ya verá que podré hacerlo. Ahora por favor dese prisa. Y ni una palabra de esto al señor Shion.

-Está bien señorita. Que Hermes le permita llegar a tiempo.

-Gracias.

 _Fin del Flashback._

-… Y es por eso que tengo tanta prisa. -Termino de narrar la castaña.

-Vaya, hay ratones en el Santuario… Jaja, ¿quién lo diría? Pero ya, en serio ¿creías que tu sola vas a poder hacer todo el camino de vuelta cargando tres cestos llenos de pan?

-Pues quizá no, pero gracias a los dioses llevo a ti. Entre las dos seguro podemos.

-Está bien, está bien, démonos prisa.

Las dos jóvenes llegaron pronto a Rodorio y se dirigieron a casa del panadero, la cual estaba frente al puerto. Mientras esperaban a que les tuvieran listo su pedido observaban, primeramente por ocio y después por curiosidad, a un barco que acababa de anclar. Los trabajadores iban y venían descargando la mercancía. Los ojos de Agasha se fijaron rápidamente en un joven que descendía al muelle. No parecía pasar de los 20 años, su piel era bastante clara, como si no se hubiese expuesto al sol en mucho tiempo, y era resaltada aún más por la alborotada cabellera azabache que coronaba su cabeza.

La castaña sintió como su corazón se apretujaba al ver la mirada turquesa del joven encontrarse con la suya. Si no fuera sido porque Gioca la tomó del brazo, se hubiese desmayado en ese momento.

-¿Te sientes mal? -La voz de su amiga la sacó de su ensoñamiento.

-No, no. Solo me distraje un poco. -Respondió sin dejar de mirar al joven.

El joven comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellas. Agasha se sintió turbada y bajo la mirada mientras sus mejillas se enrojecian, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la pelinegra, que la miró pícaramente. Lo que ella ignoraba es que ahora la castaña estaba conteniendo las ganas de correr y lanzarse a los brazos de ese joven.

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas en este año.

Su compañera la volteo a mirar con una total confusión pintada en el rostro.

-Pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero. Y creo que es buen momento para darte mi enhorabuena.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

-Tranquilla, solo estoy bromeando contigo.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que intentas decir, pero terminé aclararo que ese tipo de bromas no me hacen la menor gracia.

-Vale, vale, pero no me vas a negar que ese chico del barco te llamo la atención.

-Claro que no. No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Vamos, allá tú si te lo vas a negar a ti misma. Pero mira, hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Qué rey de Roma?

-Solo voltea. -La tomó de los hombros para obligarla a girarse sobre sus pies.

-¿Qué…? -Se interrumpió al quedar de frente al joven.

-Cuidado señorita, se puede lastimar. -Dijo sujetándola por los codos.

-Gra-gracias. -Respondió soltándose del agarre y retrocediendo.

-Discúlpenme que las aborde de esta manera tan inapropiada, pero quisiera preguntarles acerca de algún lugar donde pueda comer y descansar.

-Oh claro, no se preocupe, mire podría alojarse en la posada de la señorita Leila. -Sugirió Gioca.

-Si no es mucha molestia me podrían indicar cómo llego.

-Si claro. Mire… Agasha, mejor tu dale las instrucciones, total la posada está al lado de tu casa. -Respondió la italiana.

-Ehh, si no le molesta, es una posada bastante sencilla, pero la señorita Leila cocina muy rico. Mire toma la tercera calle de la izquierda y dobla en la esquina donde vea un olivo, se sigue derecho y llega, ahora mismo puede encontrar a la señorita Leila en la florería de al lado, está ayudando a mi papá. -Indicó Agasha

-¿A su papá? -Interrogó curiosamente el joven. -Ahh, ¿y cómo está él?

La castaña miro inquisitivamente al muchacho.

-Él está bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Ehh… no me he presentado, disculpen mis malos modales. Soy Nathaniel Lafayette. -Mencionó haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Gioca Zane y ella es mi amiga Agasha Aricalteris. Mucho gusto. -Intervino rápidamente la pelinegra.

-Es un placer señoritas.

-Listo pequeña. Ya está aquí su encargo. Tres cestas de nuestros mejores panes para el Santuario. Y un pequeño presente para el Patriarca, unos deliciosos baklavas, con un extra de pistachos como tanto le gustan. -Expresó saliendo la panadera con una gran sonrisa en los labios, seguida de tres jóvenes cargando tres grandes canastas de pan.

-Gracias señora Haydeé, ¿Cuánto le debo por todo? -Preguntó la castaña.

-Ya sabes cuánto es lo de los cestos de pan, los baklavas son de regalo.

-Veamos. -Agasha comenzó a contar las monedas. -Diez, doce, quince, dieciocho. Solo tengo dieciocho dracmas, ¿le puedo pasar mañana lo que me falta?

-¿Cuánto es? -Interrumpió Nathaniel antes de que la panadera contestara.

-Son 25 dracmas. -Respondió la señora.

-Muy bien… aquí tiene. -Respondió el joven sacando varias monedas del bolso de su chaqueta.

-Ehh… no puedo permitir que usted pague esto… -Dijo la castaña.

-Por favor señorita, no es ninguna molestia.

-Pero…

-Ya Agasha, acepta, no seas tan remilgosa. -Intervino Gioca con una intrigante sonrisa.

-Está bien. Le agradezco mucho joven. -Sus ojos aceitunados se encontraron nuevamente con la mirada azulada del joven y un extraño silencio se extendió entre ambos.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Acaso no habías dicho que tenías prisa? Si queremos llegar antes del desayuno debemos de partir de inmediato -Irrumpió la castaña.

-¡Tienes razón! Debemos darnos prisa o le dará un ataque al señor Shion. Muchas gracias señora Haydeé y disculpe por las molestias.

-No hay de qué niña, no hay de qué. Me saludas al Patriarca. - Se despidió la mujer.

-Muy bien, démonos prisa. -Indicó la joven florista levantando a duras penas un cesto de pan.

-Espere señorita, se va a lastimar. -Nathaniel se apresuró a bajar el capacho. -¿A dónde llevaran estos panes?

-Al Santuario de Athena. -Respondió la pelinegra esquivando un codazo de Agasha.

-¿Y está muy lejos?

-Mire, está allá arriba. -Indicó Gioca señalando un elevado collado.

-Vaya, si está muy lejos. ¿Hay alguna otra manera de subir que no sea caminando?

-Sí, hay una vereda que llega hasta la entrada. Por ella se puede ir con una carreta o un carruaje. -Comenzó a explicar la pelinegra.

-Sí, pero son costosas. Puedo ir a ver al señor Nikola para que nos preste su caballo y así subir rápido. -Interrumpió Agasha.

-No, no se moleste, no es necesario que usted vaya. Por favor, aguarden aquí por un momento, iré por una carreta. Primero pasaremos a la posada a dejar mis pertenencias y luego las acompañare a entregar esto… Bueno, si no es ninguna molestia. -Dijo Nathaniel.

-¡Claro que no! Le estaríamos muy agradecidas, ¿verdad Agasha? -La castaña solo miró estupefacta a su amiga.

-Espérenme un momento, no me demoraré mucho. -Dijo el joven antes de salir corriendo rumbo al puerto.

-¿Qué rayos planeas Gioca? -Interrogó la castaña cuando el joven ya se había alejado.

-¿Yo?, nada, solo quiero que nos demos prisa. -Respondió la aludida intentando hacer un gesto inocente.

-Claro… como sea, pero no me parece que te tomes tantas libertades con un joven a quien acabamos de conocer. -La regañó.

-Ay ya… no me molestes… ¿o es que acaso estas celosa? -Comenzó a molestarla.

-Por todos los dioses, deja de decir tonterías.

-Está bien, ya. Mira ahí viene Nathaniel. -Indicó Gioca viendo una carreta que se acercaba hacia ellas.

-¡Gioca no tutees al joven!

La italiana hizo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga.

-Bueno señoritas, ¿nos vamos?

* * *

Shion daba vueltas como león enjaulado. Todo era un desconcierto, y Agasha no aparecía.

Tras haber dejado a Isabella en una habitación para que descansara, fue a la cocina a buscar a la joven florista y lo que encontró fue un caos total. Las doncellas corrían de un lado a otro preparando el desayuno y lamentándose por el asunto de los ratones. La curiosidad fue más que la prudencia y preguntó lo que sucedía. Ahora se arrepentía de haber indagado.

Con horror vio que los invitados ya se comenzaban a levantar. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso cuando vio llegar a la castaña seguida de dos personas más. Inmediatamente se dirigió a Agasha.

-Por favor dime que si trajiste los panes. -Rogó Shion.

-Sí señor Shion, discúlpeme por haberme demorado pero… -Ya no pudo continuar porque el joven rubio la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Gracias a Athena. -Dijo en un suspiro recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

-Buenos días Patriarca. -El aludido se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con una fría mirada celeste.

-Yuzuriha, buenos días. -Respondió con una gran sonrisa. -¿Dormiste bi… en? -La rubia no le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta, ya que continuó su camino sin más ni más.

Un atónito Shion miró confundido a Yato quien solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su compañera.

-Señor Shion, necesito hablar con usted. -Habló Agasha sacando al Patriarca de su ensimismamiento.

-Será después querida, ahora llevemos esos panes a la cocina.

-Pero, es importante. -Replico la florista.

-Después, después. -La interrumpió tomando un cesto y llevándoselo a la cocina, mientras era seguido por dos guardias que llevaban los otros dos.

-Bueno, bueno. -Dijo Gioca sentándose en los escalones y jalando a la castaña. -Supongo que ahora podemos descansar. Vamos Nathaniel, siéntate. -Le indicó al aludido el sitio al lado de Agasha.

-Gracias. -Respondió el pelinegro tomando el asiento que le indicaron.

Pocos minutos después, el antiguo arconte de Aries regresaba rápidamente. Agasha se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a seguir al caballero.

-Señor Shion, por favor, necesitamos hablar, es urgente.

-Ahora no, pequeña. Será después del desayuno. Necesito que vayas a ver a Isabella y que… -Miro el paquete que la joven tenía en sus manos. -¿Esos son baklavas?

-Sí, se los manda la señora Haydeé. -Le respondió entregándoselos.

-Mmm, huelen deliciosos. Después de los que preparas tú, estos son los mejores pastelillos que he comido, la señora Haydeé es una excelente panadera y tambi… -Interrumpió su discurso al posar su rojiza mirada en el joven pelinegro, quien se levantó rápidamente.

-Sobre eso le quería hablar señor Shion. Él es el joven Nathaniel Lafayette y nos ha ayudado a traer los panes. -Respondió la castaña ante la interrogante mirada del rubio.

-Es un placer conocerlo Su Eminencia. -Habló el de mirada turquesa haciendo una reverencia. -He oído hablar mucho de usted.

-Muchas gracias joven, disculpe que no lo atendamos como es debido pero como puede ver estamos un tanto atareados. Acompáñenos en el desayuno, y después podemos agradecerle el amable gesto que tuvo con estas pequeñas. Gioca, por favor, acompaña al joven al comedor y dile a la cocinera que ponga un puesto más. Agasha, ven conmigo, por favor.

-Claro -Dijo la veneciana y tomando al joven de la mano se lo llevó al salón.

* * *

Una joven pelinegra alisaba la larga y colorida falda que llevaba mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla muy popular en su tierra. Sonrío al recordar las miradas de las jóvenes de Rodorio cuando la vieron la primera vez. En esa ocasión llevaba un vestido verde con grandes olanes blancos que causo que todas la miraran como a un bicho raro. Definitivamente las mujeres de esa aldea vestían con colores muy apagados.

Seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, de modo que no noto la pequeña figura rubia que se acercaba a ella.

-Señorita Calvera, ¿Puedo hablar con usted? -Pregunto la joven finlandesa.

-¡Me asustaste niña! -Respondió la mayor.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. Es que necesito hablar con usted.

-Dime de qué se trata.

-Solo quería preguntarle si también sintió el cambio de energía anoche. Fallinis me dijo que usted es recipiente de una deidad de su panteón, y por eso pensé que también había sentido la alteración.

-Así es pequeña, fui elegida para ser el huésped del supremo dios Quetzalcóalt. Y si, también pude sentir cómo se estremecía la tierra.

-A qué creé que se deba esa alteración.

-No lo sé, pero el hecho de que anoche las estrellas fueran como espigas de fuegos, y esa ave que sobrevoló la estatua de Athena, esos son presagios funestos que no me gustan nada. Son como los que los antiguos sacerdotes describieron en los códices.

-Yo he intentado hablar con mi señor Lugh, pero no me ha respondido nada. Y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Antes de que la mexicana pudiera contestar, fue interrumpida por dos jóvenes que ingresaban al comedor.

-Buenos días señorita Calvera, señorita Conner. -Saludo amablemente Celinsa que era seguida por Chris. -Las hemos estado buscando desde hace rato.

La pequeña peliplata saludo con una reverencia, después se volteó a ver a la ex aprendiz de Tauro y le hizo unas señas.

-¿Ratones? ¡Cierto! ¿Ya se enteraron de ese asunto? -Interrogó curiosa.

-¡Sí! Al parecer hay una invasión de esos pequeños en el Santuario y se han comido los panes que eran para nuestro desayuno. -Respondió alegremente la finlandesa.

-Bueno, pasando a temas verdaderamente importantes. -Rectificó la joven peliazul. -Doy por hecho de que ustedes también sintieron "eso" que pasó anoche. Si estoy en lo correcto, solo somos cinco las personas que sabemos que algo pasa, excluyendo al Patriarca y a los caballeros, nosotras cuatro y la joven florista a quien no he podido encontrar. He intentado hablar de esto con el señor Shion, pero me ha evadido, lo que quiere decir que no va a compartirnos ninguna información que posea. Es por eso que he considerado que debemos de investigar por nuestra cuenta. No había ocurrido nada hasta ayer, lo que significa que lo que sea que esté a punto de suceder, nos involucra de una forma o de otra.

-Precisamente Conner había venido a hablar sobre el asunto, y estábamos en eso cuando llegaron. Ignoro que presintieron ustedes, pero yo percibí una ligera alteración en la energía del universo. Algo similar sentí esta mañana, pero fue muy pequeña, casi imperceptible. -Explicó Calvera.

-¿Sintió algo? -Interrogó Celinsa, ante el asentimiento de la mexicana y de la finlandesa continuó. -Entonces lo que sea que sea "eso", ya está aquí.

-Yo propongo que vayamos a la biblioteca del Santuario para investigar. -Expresó Conner ante el fervientemente asentimiento de la joven inglesa.

-Lo ideal sería que las cuatro intentáramos de alguna manera descifrar esa alteración, y que encargáramos a alguien más la investigación. -Dijo pensativa Calvera.

Ya sé a quién podremos pedirle eso -Intervino Conner y tomando una bocanada de aire exclamó -¡Fallinis!

-¿Me llamó señorita? - Una joven de largos cabellos rubios ingreso rápidamente empuñando su espada.

-Tranquila Fallinis, no ocurre nada. Solo necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotras… -Comenzó a decir Calvera.

-Buenos días señoritas, disculpen, espero no interrumpirlas. -Una pequeña y pecosa cara enmarcada por unos mechones dorados se asomó por la puerta.

Las cuatro chicas intercambiaron miradas.

-Señorita Flouritte buenos días, que gusto verla. No se preocupe, ande, venga, venga. -Exclamó Conner jalando a la joven.

-Si están ocupadas puedo volver más tarde.

-No, claro que no. No nos interrumpe. Es solo que… -La descendiente de Lugh dudo.

-Solo estábamos hablando banalidades. Pase y siéntese por favor. -Intervino Calvera.

-Gracias. ¿Se enteraron del asunto de los ratones? -Dijo tomando asiento en la silla que le habían indicado.

-Sí, Celinsa ya nos contó lo sucedido. -Expresó la tabernera. -Fue un asunto muy gracioso. Sin embargo querida, quisiéramos pedirte un favor.

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor. Shion presento a Nathaniel y también menciono a Isabella, quien continuaba en una de las habitación durmiendo. Después de eso las doncellas ingresaron con los alimentos. Las jóvenes se encontraban sentadas juntas e intercambiaban miradas inquietantes entre ellas, mientras Flouritte conversaba animadamente con Gioca. El antiguo caballero de Aries seguía intentando hacer contacto visual con Yuzuriha, pero la rubia parecía muy entretenida en el plato que tenía al frente, tanto que no prestó atención a lo que Yato le estaba diciendo.

Agasha miro por un instante el triste rostro del Patriarca, él al sentirse observado volteo y le dedico una sonrisa, solo que fue justo en el momento en el que la lemuriana levantaba la vista. La ex amazona de la grulla frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa, dejando a todos en silencio. Furiosamente salió del recinto sin decir una palabra. Shion se levantó rápidamente.

Nathaniel se quedó pensativo observando la forma en que la rubia había mirado a la castaña antes de salir del comedor. Definitivamente algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

Yuzuriha lanzó un puñetazo irritadamente contra una de las columnas. Al instante lamentó el ya no poseer cosmos. Su mano lucía ahora un feo moretón. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras ahogaba un quejido y luchaba por contener las lágrimas. No solo le dolía su mano, también el corazón. Se sentía furiosa al darse cuenta de que los rumores de la gente del pueblo eran ciertos. Había perdido mucho tiempo por su orgullo.

-Te has hecho daño. -Dijo Shion al ver la amoratada mano de la joven. -Permíteme verla.

-¡Déjeme en paz! -Gritó mientras se levantaba.

-Yuzuriha, por favor.

-Señor Shion, disculpe que lo moleste. -Hablo la florista asomándose por la puerta. -Pero es necesario que regrese al comedor …

-Iré en un momento, pequeña.

-Sí señor Shion. -Contestó Agasha entrando de nuevo en el recinto.

-Vayase señor Shion, no debe de dejar sus deberes de Patriarca por tonterías como esta. El maestro Hakurei estaría decepcionado si hiciera eso. -Respondió la rubia.

-Iré en un momento, pero primero necesito hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted. Necesito terminar de empacar mis cosas, quiero regresar a Jamir cuanto antes.

-Por Athena, ¡Yuzuriha espera, por favor! -Gritó al ver a la joven correr hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

Shion se llevó una mano hacia su rostro y suspiro. No entendía para nada la actitud de su amiga.

* * *

-¿Pero no viste a dónde se fue? -Gioca regañaba eufóricamente a una sufrida castaña.

-No, no. Él estaba aquí cuando salí a buscar al señor Shion y cuando regrese ya no lo vi, tampoco lo busque porque he estado intentando calmar su escándalo.

Y es que tras haber salido Shion siguiendo a Yuzuriha, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Conner comenzó a molestar a su guardiana, quien terminó por perseguirla por toda la habitación para hacerle cosquillas, siendo seguidas por las demás chicas hasta llegar armar un verdadero alboroto. Unity y la castaña intentaban tranquilizar a las eufóricas chicas, de modo que no vio cuando Nathaniel salía del comedor.

Agasha se levantó y comenzó a buscarlo, primero en el salón, después en los pasillos, hasta que al final se dirigió a la cámara del Patriarca. Estaba a punto dirigirse al recinto cuando lo vio salir en compañía de Shion, ambos se dirigían a la biblioteca. Aliviada soltó un suspiro, de alguna manera extraña le alarmó el no saber dónde se encontraba el joven. Comenzó a caminar a su encuentro, sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar de bajar los escalones del comedor, un relámpago surcó los cielos y cayó sobre el Reloj de Fuego, encendiendo los signos de Aries y Libra. Una copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer segundos después.

Con el estruendo todos los que se encontraban en el comedor salieron para ver qué sucedía, sin embargo un terrible terremoto hizo estremecer la tierra. Conner, Fallinis, Calvera, Chris y Unity se detuvieron en la entrada del comedor, mirando en silencio atónitos lo que ocurría, hasta que Fallinis hablo.

-La señorita Flouritte no ha salido.

-¡Dios mío, ha de seguir en la biblioteca! -Exclamó Conner.

-¿Cómo que en la biblioteca, qué hacía ahí? -Preguntó Unity.

-Eso que importa, hay que ir por ella. -Respondió Calvera encaminándose hacía la mencionada estancia.

-Deténgase señorita. -Intervino el joven peliplata tomando de la mano a la mexicana. -Usted por favor quédense aquí junto con las demás, yo iré a buscar a la señorita Flouritte.

-Vaya con cuidado señor Unity. -Pronunció Fallinis, el aludido le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Entró rápidamente a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar a la francesa. Después de un rato la encontró acurrucada en un rincón, bajo dos grandes libreros que habían caído uno contra el otro. Al acercarse vio que sus grandes ojos derramaban abundantes lágrimas, mientras sostenía un grueso libro contra su pecho. La tomo en sus brazos y la sacó de la habitación.

Al salir, se detuvo en seco ante lo que vio. A pesar de que aún no pasaban de mediodía, el cielo se había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban magnánimamente.

* * *

-Por Athena. -Shion se había quedado paralizado ante todo lo que ocurría, Nathaniel, a su lado, lo miraba de una forma curiosa.

Vio en la entrada del comedor a los demás, y unos cuantos escalones abajo estaba Agasha. Yato y Yuzuriha venían subiendo por las escaleras, el señor Unity venía saliendo de la biblioteca con la joven escritora. Todos estaban bien. Posteriormente sintió un fuerte cosmos provenir de las habitaciones, estaba a punto de correr hacía ellas, cuando vio a Isabella salir. Sus ensortijados rizos se mecían al compás del viento, lo mismo que su blanco vestido. Sus ambarinos ojos brillaban con una luz misteriosa.

-Guerrero de Neit, heme aquí. Soy la Diosa Madre, señora de todos los elementos, principio primordial de los tiempos, soberana de todas las cosas espirituales, reina de los océanos, de la muerte, y también reina de los inmortales, mi gesto manda sobre las alturas resplandecientes del cielo, la saludable agua del mar y los secretos lloros del infierno. -Shion palideció al oír exactamente las mismas palabras que en su sueño. -Poseo el poder de modificar las reglas de los reinos, tal y como lo hice en tiempos remotos para poder recuperar a mi amado esposo. Ahora he de brindarle mi poder a tu orden para que juntos podamos erradicar la maldad que yace en el corazón de la tierra. Traeré a los que duermen desde las profundidades de la tierra, reino de mi querido hermano, los hare salir de la oscuridad antes de que la barca del Soberano Supremo termine de surcar la bóveda celeste en un nuevo ciclo. -Un nuevo relámpago interrumpió el discurso de la joven trigueña, cuyos ojos perdieron súbitamente el sobrenatural brillo y se desplomó en el suelo.

Shion logró salir a tiempo de su asombro y la detuvo antes de que se golpeara con la fría piedra. Estaba inconsciente.

Todos continuaban atónitos en su sitio. Un nuevo terremoto estremeció la tierra al tiempo en que una estrella de la segunda constelación zodiacal se desprendió del cielo y cayó sobre el segundo templo en medio de un enceguecedor destello. Entonces en un repentino fulgor, el signo de Tauro del Reloj de Fuego se prendió.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… -Exclamó Shion con una voz temblorosa. -Por Athena, no puede estar pasando...

* * *

 **Hola mis pequeños saltamontes. Aquí su servilleta nuevamente aparece por estos lares para traerles el segundo capítulo de esta locura. Les agradezco, con el corazón en la mano, por todas sus muestras de apoyo, los amo millones.**

 **Se que me demoré mucho, pero me fui de vacaciones a casa de mis papás y pues por poco y no regreso xD. Además de que en casa no tenemos internet *cries en la pobreza*. Pero tampoco quería dejarlo para la próxima semana por que ya serían dos meses desde el primer capítulo, y también por que voy a andar enfiestada *lanza confeti*.**

 **Y veo que algunos tienen la idea de que Nathaniel será una reencarnación de nuestro querido caballero. No voy a negar ni afirmar nada, solamente diré que se están acercando al secreto… Muajajajajajajajajajajaja.**

 **Y con respecto a mi otra OC, pues ya veremos como se van dando las cosas. Creo que ya han de darse una idea con respecto a su identidad, la verdad es que no me daba la creatividad como para hacerla más misteriosa, viva la pereza.**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco infinitamente por todos sus reviews y por haberme puesto en favoritos y en alertas. Eso en verdad llena mi kokoro.**

 **Aysh, antes de que me ponga sentimental mejor pasamos al avance del próximo capítulo…**

* * *

 **Capítulo III.** _ **Después de una amarga espera.**_

… Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras veía los ojos rojizos cerrarse por el sueño.

-Perdóneme señor Shion, por favor perdóneme.

Sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo de la estancia y comenzó a bajar los escalones, tenía que aprovechar al máximo las pocas horas de oscuridad qué aún le quedaban…

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan, chan~**

 **Nos estamos leyendo próximamente. Chau…**

 **Ezarelle fuera. *Se va a dormir***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III.** _ **Después de una amarga espera.**_

Todos de hallaban dentro de la cámara del Patriarca. Tras la serie de sucesos que habían acontecido, y antes de que el pánico se apoderara de todos, Shion optó por retirarse hacia esa habitación por considerarla más segura. Llevó en brazos a Isabella, al igual que Unity llevaba a Flouritte, mientras que Nathaniel corría hacia Agasha. Ya una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Isabella volvió en sí.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Shion.

-Bien, ehh… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Respondió intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Pues… -Trató de contestarle.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! -Interrumpió Gioca.

Un murmullo comenzó a levantarse entre todos. Shion comenzó a intentar calmar las agitadas voces, viendo que sus palabras no surtían efecto encendió su cosmos mientras gritaba.

-¡SILENCIO!

Todos se callaron al instante al sentir la poderosa energía del Patriarca. Tras tomarse unos segundos para sosegarse, el antiguo arconte de Aries continúo hablando.

-Bien, muchos de ustedes han estado intrigados por los sucesos que han acontecido desde anoche. La verdad es que yo no sé a ciencia cierta el por qué han estado sucediendo. Se que han de querer respuestas, pero me gustaría poder investigar un poco más antes de poder…

-Disculpe señor Shion. -Lo interrumpió Calvera. -Pero la mayoría de nosotros sintió anoche la alteración en la energía. Sabemos que algo está a punto de suceder y que de una u otra manera nos involucra a todos los presentes. Creo que lo mejor y más conveniente sería que entre todos tratásemos de encontrar una solución. Y cualquier información que alguien posea deberá contárnoslo a todos para no estar a ciegas. Si entre todos nos apoyamos estoy segura de que podremos hacer algo ante lo que sea que esté por suceder.

Un asentimiento general fue la respuesta de todos los presentes.

-Les agradezco sinceramente su apoyo, pero no puedo exponerlos ante una situación desconocida. Es preferible no correr riesgos. -Shion fue tajante en su respuesta.

Agasha tuvo un ligero sobresalto seguido de un mal presentimiento.

-Pero… -Trató de responder Conner antes de ser interrumpida intempestivamente.

Un nuevo temblor cimbró violentamente la habitación en donde se hallaban seguido por un ensordecedor estruendo, provocando gritos de pánico entre los que allí se encontraban. Segundos más tarde un guardia ingresó repentinamente con el terror pintado en su rostro.

-Patriarca, d… dos energías han caído sobre la tercera casa, igual a cómo sucedió hace un momento con los templos anteriores, y en el Reloj de Fuego ahora también está encendido el Signo de Géminis.

-¡Lo ve señor Shion! -Exclamó Calvera. -Esas son señales funestas, algo muy malo está por suceder y necesitamos hacer algo ya o todos saldremos perjudicados.

-Disculpen la interrupción. -Una delgada voz se abrió paso entre el murmullo general. -Hace unos momentos estaba en la biblioteca y encontré algo muy interesante. -Flouritte guardó silencio ante la mirada expectante de Shion y los rostros angustiados de Conner, Calvera y Celinsa. -Ehh… Yo solo estaba buscando algo que me pudiese servir de base para mi próxima obra, no fue mi intención el molestarle señor Shion.

-No, no debe de preocuparse, pero por favor muéstreme qué es lo que encontró.

-Bien, yo abrí por curiosidad este libro. -Dijo mostrando el grueso volumen que sostenía entre sus brazos. -Y me entretuve leyendo las crónicas de antiguas batallas libradas por las generaciones pasadas de guerreros. En una de ellas habla sobre una cruenta guerra que tuvo lugar en el siglo I de esta era. No hay mucha información, por lo que busque en otros libros, pero este es el único en el que se menciona esta batalla. Las referencias son bastante ambiguas, solo se habla de una venganza por una terrible guerra en contra de una entidad oscura, sedienta de sangre y muerte, ocurrida en algún momento de los siglos II y III antes de nuestra era. En dicha venganza se menciona que ese ente maligno regresa para hacer pagar a quienes lo condenaron al exilio durante tantos años. Lo que me llamó la atención, a parte de la evidente falta de información al respecto, es que también mencionan que meses antes de dicha guerra hubo varios sucesos extraños, como eclipses, caída de estrellas, temblores y erupciones volcánicas.

-Le agradezco per la información que nos ha proporcionado, pero sería muy arriesgado asegurar que en base a estos acontecimientos que ha sucedido, estamos experimentando una situación similar. -Expresó Shion.

-Pero no está de más el investigar sobre esos registros. Las cosas no pasan por mera coincidencia. Y esas señales son presagios de algo terrible. A demás la señorita menciono algunas cosas interesantes. -Respondió Calvera mirando recelosamente a Isabella.

-Es verdad Patriarca, en estos últimos días han estado sucediendo cosas muy extrañas. Y además me he enterado de la repentina aparición de la joven, además de que todas las sospechas son confirmadas con lo que sucedió hace unos momentos. -La mirada de la antigua amazona de la grulla se posó fríamente sobre la joven de negros rizos.

-Yo… yo no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Señor Shion, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? -Exclamó afligida con sus ojos ámbares inundados en lágrimas.

-Señorita Isabella, necesitamos que sea lo más honesta que pueda con nosotros, ya que según parece, usted tiene la clave de muchas de las cosas que están sucediendo.

La joven asintió nerviosamente mientras su piel se ponía pálida. Nathaniel la miraba fijamente, atento a todo gesto que hiciera.

-Díganos exactamente, ¿Qué significa lo que dijo hace unos momentos?

-Lo que dije… Y-yo no recuerdo nada, mi mente está muy confundida. ¿Por qué no logró recordar nada? -Llevó sus manos a su cabeza en un gesto de impotencia.

-Disculpe la intromisión Patriarca. -Nathaniel se había acercado hacia ellos mientras hablaba. -Pero no creo prudente que la siga interrogando, la señorita no se ve nada bien. Si me permite, puedo revisarla para corroborar que no tenga nada grave.

-¿Sabe de medicina? -Los ojos rojizos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Sí, soy médico graduado. Disculpe por no haberlo mencionado anteriormente.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a susurrar, sorprendidos por la extraña sucesión de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Siendo así, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Permitanme acompañarlos a la habitación para que la examine. -Girandose hacia los demás les dijo. -Aguarde aquí, y por ningún motivo salgan de la estancia.

Sin esperar a ningún reclamo, salió del salón encaminandose hacia uno de los pasillos. Todos se miraron confundidos mientras se empezaban a agrupar para externar sus pensamientos.

Agasha se sentó en un rincón mientras trataba de aclarar sus sentimientos. Por alguna extraña razón no había podido quitar la vista de Nathaniel desde que habían ingresado en el salón, y luego al oírlo decir que era médico, una extraña nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón. Sentía cómo si, en algún lejano momento de su vida, hubiera escuchado unas palabras similares. Definitivamente no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Isabella se encontraba recostada sobre una amplia cama, mientras respondía a las preguntas que Nathaniel le hacía. Shion se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama, mirandolos. Un guardia llamó a puerta para entregar un pequeño maletín qué el joven había dejado en el comedor. Una vez que lo tuvo, sacó de el extraños instrumentos con los que comenzó a examinar a la pelinegra.

Una vez que termino con la revisión, el Patriarca salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Bien, ahora explícame qué rayos fue todo lo que sucedió. Porque si mal no recuerdo, nada de eso estaba en el plan. ¿O acaso es obra de la loca de tu hermana?

Isabella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras balbuceaba.

-Yo no sé de qué está hablando. ¿Acaso me conoce? Si es así, dígame ¿Quién soy y que hago aquí?

-Vaya, entonces no me mentiste. Y yo que no creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto. Bien, será cómo quieras entonces. -Guardó su material dentro de su bolso y se encamino hacia la salida. -Cuando se le apetezca hablar a la señorita, ya sabes cómo localizarme.

La joven se dejó caer sobre la almohada mientras soltaba un suspiro lleno de frustración, todos los pensamientos dentro de su mente eran un total caos. Pronto el cansancio comenzó a arrastrarla hasta que quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Shion entró al salón mientras era seguido por varios pares de ojos expectantes.

-En vista de los últimos acontecimientos, y debido a que aún no somos capaces de poder determinar su origen y causa, me veo en la necesidad de abusar de su comprensión. Para evitar algún incidente indeseable, restringiremos los movimientos en el Santuario y las villas aledañas. De forma que, queridos invitados, tendremos el privilegio de contar con su presencia un par de días más.

Las negativas no se hicieron esperar. Todos reclamaban por la decisión del Patriarca argumentando su inconformidad.

-¡SILENCIO! -Una vez más, Shion silencio a todos haciendo explotar su cosmos. -No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero debido a su falta de cooperación, tendrá que ser así. Con la autoridad que se me otorga al ser Patriarca de este Santuario y representante de la diosa Athena en la tierra, determinó un toque de queda. Nadie podrá salir o entrar al menos que yo lo autorice.

Un incómodo silencio demostraba la incomodidad de todos, sin embargo fue roto por una delicada voz.

-Señor Shion por favor, permítame bajar a Rodorio. Mi papá se va a preocupar por mi. Además él solo no puede hacerse cargo de las entregas.

-No Agasha. He dicho que nadie, y absolutamente nadie va a salir del Santuario hasta que yo lo diga. Y no tienes que preocuparte por tu papá, ya he mandado a los guardias para que vigilen las aldeas. Entre Teneo y yo nos encargaremos de resguardar aquí. -La florista intentó repelar, pero la severa mirada del antiguo caballero dorado la hizo callar. -Siendo así entonces, la biblioteca estará abierta para quién lo desee y en unos momentos las doncellas les ofrecerán té. Por favor, siéntanse a gusto.

De la misma manera en cómo había ingresado, salió del salón sin esperar nada. Con la resignación palpable en sus rostros, todos se comenzaron a agrupar para al menos tratar de desahogar su frustración.

* * *

Agasha se quedó en su mismo sitio sin moverse, pérdida en sus propios pensamientos. En verdad estaba preocupada por Lysandro, el solo hecho de pensar que podrían volver a atacar Rodorio le helaba la sangre, recordándole todo el sufrimiento vivido cuatro años atrás. Trataba por todos los medios de idear alguna solución para poder bajar a la aldea, sabía que Shion no haría caso de su petición. Y tampoco es cómo si pudiese escapar, estaba segura que no podría dar ni un paso fuera del salón sin qué él se diera cuenta. Tan absorta estaba qué no se dio cuenta de Gioca le estaba hablando, hasta que la italiana la sacudió.

-¡Por todos los dioses niña! Llevó horas hablándote.

-Perdóname Gioca, pero estoy preocupada por mi papá.

-Lo sé. Míranos, todos estamos igual. Lo único que nos queda es esperar a ver que pasa. Ésta va a ser una noche muy larga.

-Tienes razón, dudo que alguien siquiera pueda dormir un poco.

-Sí, es una lástima que Pefko no haya podido venir. Seguramente él podría haber preparado un té con sus plantas medicinales para hacernos dormir a todos.

-Sí, estoy segura que él podría… -En ese instante Agasha encontró la solución que buscaba, era muy arriesgado pero estaba dispuesta a todo. -¡Eso es! Yo podría preparar un té para todos. Conozco unas hierbas qué nos ayudarán a calmar los ánimos para que podamos descansar.

-Oye, eso es genial, vamos a buscar esas hierbas.

-Pero primero tendremos que hablar con el señor Shion para pedirle su autorización.

-Es verdad. Sí, mejor no lo provocamos, vamos entonces.

* * *

Shion se encontraba en su escritorio, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos. Ésta situación lo había superado haciéndolo perder el control. Se recriminaba el tono autoritario con el que se había expresado, pero no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron sus sombríos pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Señor Shion, disculpe que lo molestemos, pero queremos hablar con usted.

-Adelante, pasen. Si es respecto al asunto del toque de queda, no voy a cambiar mi decisión.

Ambas jóvenes entraron al despacho mientras el rubio hablaba.

-No, no se preocupe, no venimos a hablar sobre eso. De hecho queremos pedirle su permiso para poder ir al jardín de atrás.

-¿Y para qué quieren ir allá?

-Bueno, la verdad es que todos estamos qué nos lleva el dem… -La pelinegra se interrumpió al ver la mirada reprobatoria del Patriarca. -Digo, todos estamos muy nerviosos, y no estaría nada mal tomar un tecito para calmarnos un poco.

-Sí, tienen razón. Pero no creo que tengamos té relajantes.

-Y-yo p-podría preparar uno. -Su voz se quebraba por causa de la culpa. -Pefko me enseñó a usar varias plantas medicinales. Es por eso que queremos salir al jardín para buscar las plantas.

-Ya veo, siendo así entonces podrán salir un momento después de la comida. Teneo las acompañará.

-Gracias señor Shion, ahora nos retiramos para dejarlo continuar con sus asuntos. -Gioca tomó de la mano a la castaña y ambas salieron del despacho.

* * *

Después de la comida más incómoda a la que ninguno haya asistido jamás y entre muchos más temblores, se retiraron nuevamente a la biblioteca, dónde habían acondicionado una sala de estar. Agasha y Gioca, acompañadas por Teneo se dirigieron al jardín. Mientras los dos platicaban, la castaña se dedicó a buscar las plantas que necesitaba. Si bien no había ninguna que sirviera como sedante por sí sola, muchas de ellas mezcladas prometían un resultado positivo. Aún con dudas y culpa, llenó su canasta con manzanilla, tilo, gordolobo y valeriana, en la cocina podría encontrar naranjas y manzanas para completar su receta.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con los preparativos. Su principal objetivo era lograr dormir a Shion, por lo que necesitaba un fuerte concentrado qué pudiera disfrazar con el sabor de la miel para que nadie sospecharse. De esa manera se llevó toda la tarde. Para asegurarse de que su pócima funcionaba, tuvo que probar con una de las doncellas, quién en poco tiempo quedo profundamente dormida sobre la mesa. Con la culpa mezclada con orgullo, apagó el fuego de la estufa y se dirigió a la biblioteca con los demás.

En un rincón se hallaba Flouritte, contando una de sus historias a unos entretenidos Unity, Conner y Fallinis. Sobre unos almohadones estaba Calvera, quién se entretenía trenzando el largo cabello platinado de Chris, mientras platicaba con Celinsa. Yuzuriha y Yato estaban sentados en la mesa discutiendo con Teneo sobre la decisión del Patriarca, quién por cierto, brillaba por su ausencia. Nathaniel estaba absorto leyendo un gran libro. Gioca estaba tumbada sobre el suelo con un libro en su rostro. Agasha se dirigió junto a la italiana y la imitó, recostandose a un lado. Poco después las doncellas ingresaron llevando la cena.

Calvera reunió a todos en el centro de la habitación para amenizar la cena con historias, comenzó ella narrando las leyendas de su tierra y sus dioses. Las historias fueron seguidas por canciones y así la media noche llegó. Nadie daba señal de retirarse a dormir, ya que todos sabían que no podrían conciliar el sueño. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Agasha se dirigió a la cocina por el té, ya que se habían terminado el que les llevaron para la cena. Con alegría y remordimiento vio que la pobre doncella aún dormía profundamente. Su poción había dado el efecto deseado.

Rogando a los dioses por su perdón, llevo la tetera a la biblioteca y mientras fingía beber de su taza, vio cómo uno a uno comenzaban a quedarse dormidos. Teneo fue el último, ya que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir, sin embargo de poco le sirvió todo su esfuerzo, la castaña había sido muy hábil con el sedante. Con el corazón punzándole de arrepentimiento, le llevó una taza a Shion. Lo encontró en su despacho leyendo varios pergaminos que tenía dispersados por todo su escritorio.

-Querida, ¿qué haces aún despierta? Ve a descansar.

-Sí, solo le traía un poco de té. Lleva varias horas encerrado aquí, además de que no cenó nada.

-En verdad no tengo hambre, pero el té si te lo acepto. Creo que ya me hacía falta. -Tomó la taza de las manos de la joven y la llevó a sus labios dando un gran sorbo. -Gracias, está muy rico.

La joven castaña se quedó contemplando como el rubio se bebía la taza de té por completo, y una vez terminado hizo ademán de retirarse, pero fue detenida.

-Agasha espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo.

La castaña lo miró atentamente mientras el antaño caballero de Aries ordenaba por milésima vez los documentos que tenía en la mano. Tras un par de minutos repitiendo el mismo gesto, Shion decidió romper el silencio.

-Discúlpame. Fui demasiado grosero contigo. Pero estaba bastante desesperado y no supe cómo actuar. En estos momentos tengo la responsabilidad de velar por todos y cada uno de ustedes, de modo que no me puedo permitir ponerlos en peligro… y mucho menos a ti… le juré a mi amigo… qué te… protegería siempre...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras veía los ojos rojizos cerrarse por el sueño.

-Perdóneme señor Shion, por favor perdóneme.

Sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo de la estancia y comenzó a bajar los escalones, tenía que aprovechar al máximo las pocas horas de oscuridad qué aún le quedaban. La luz de la luna poco a poco iba atenuándose, anunciando la inminente llegada de la mañana. Sus pasos eran molestamente lentos, ya que todos los sucesos del día anterior la habían dejado agotada, sin embargo no se detuvo un solo instante. Cuando llegó a los escalones que separaban Cáncer de Géminis, se introdujo por una pequeña vereda y comenzó el descenso entre las rocas.

* * *

Isabella se despertó y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, le extraño no ver a nadie alrededor. Miró dentro del despacho del Patriarca, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, solo para encontrarlo profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio. Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, dónde todos los demás estaban en la misma situación que el antiguo caballero. Se dirigió a donde yacía Nathaniel y se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus narices se rozaron, entonces sopló suavemente sobre su rostro, provocando qué el pelinegro se despertará de golpe.

-Vaya qué te dejaron noqueado. -La voz de la trigueña estaba teñida de burla. -No puedo creer que no hayas podido identificar el sedante en ese té ¿Qué clase de médico eres entonces?

-Hasta que por fin te has dignado a aparecer, ya me estabas hartando con esa mirada perdida qué te cargas. -Le respondió en réplica mientras con sus manos se frotaba el rostro intentando despertar por completo.

-Ya te lo había dicho, mis memorias estarán selladas hasta que la fusión pueda completarse.

-Cómo sea. -Miró atentamente a su alrededor. -¿Dónde está Agasha?

-Jajajaja ¿Quién crees que los puso a dormir? Si la niña es muy astuta, mira que logró incluso engañar al Patriarca.

-¿Quieres decir que ella fue quien hizo esto? ¿Pero por qué?

-Acaso no es obvio, lo hizo para poder ir a Rodorio sin qué nadie se lo impidiera.

-Debo de seguirla, corre peligro allá afuera sola.

-¡Ey! Detente un momento y piensa con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Debemos de aprovechar este momento.

-Pero ella puede estar en peligro…

-Si no me haces caso, todos estaremos en peligro. Lo que pasó ayer fue la señal de que el sello terminó por romperse. Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Esta bien. -Su voz estaba cargada de resignación. -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Necesitaremos acondicionar el lugar dónde lo llevaremos a cabo. Tiene que estar todo perfectamente listo.

-Andando pues.

Momentos más tarde ambos se encontraban bajo la estatua de Athena. Isabella estaba sentada en cuclillas y a su alrededor tenía colocados diferentes tipos de objetos.

En ese momento las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad, al tiempo que el viento comenzaba a soplar violentamente. La joven trigueña cerró sus ojos, concentrándose al máximo en su objetivo, de pronto una misteriosa energía comenzó a emanar de ella, haciendo que los objetos que tenía frente a sí, comenzarán a elevarse en el aire, formando un círculo. Con las manos elevadas comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras mientras que el viento se intensificaba más.

-" _Ya almuharibin alshujean aladhin yukaminun fi alnuwm aleamiq._

 _Min 'aemaq al'ard tasmae sawti, walaistimae 'iilaa hdha alsihr walaistiqaz._

 _'ana, 'iilhat al'umi aleazimati, aistideahum._

 _'ana 'amru lak 'an tarak maskan al'abadiat wamarat 'ukhraa himayat hdha alealam._

 _Mae sihr al'iilhi min ra, 'ayqiz nufusuhum min alnuwm al'abadiati._

 _Tueal alana!"_

Junto con la última frase, abrió sus párpados de golpe, dejando ver unos ojos qué brillaban cómo el oro líquido. En ese preciso instante, un extraño símbolo apareció sobre ellos al tiempo que las estrellas incrementaban su brillo.

Shion había despertado al sentir la gran energía fluctuar por el Santuario, además de que todas las armaduras resonaban con gran fuerza. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Rápidamente corrió hacia la joven en un intento de detener lo que sea que estuviera planeando hacer. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por Nathaniel, quien le frenó en su carrera.

-¡Apártese antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-Por favor Shion, no interfiera. Esto es necesario. Confíe en nosotros, por favor. -La mirada suplicante del joven médico de alguna manera le pareció conocida, y le infundió cierta confianza, sin embargo aún dudaba que eso fuera lo correcto. -Prometo que le explicaré todo lo que está sucediendo. Solo confíe en nosotros. Confíe en mí.

Sin saber por qué, el Patriarca decidió hacer caso a las palabras del joven pelinegro. Ambos miraron expectantes el aún oscuro cielo, esperando lo que fuere a suceder.

Al ver el misterioso sello qué apareció sobre su cabeza, sintió como el aire escapaba de su cuerpo. ¡Era el mismo símbolo qué le había mostrado la diosa Afrodita un año atrás! En ese momento las piezas dispersas dentro de su mente comenzaron a tener sentido.

-¡Por Athena! -Fue lo único que logró exclamar.

* * *

Agasha caminaba cautelosamente, aferrándose a las rocas. Confiaba en su memoria, sin embargo la creciente oscuridad distorsionaba el paisaje frente a ella. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caer, afortunadamente lograba reaccionar a tiempo y detenerse.

-De esta manera nunca voy a llegar.

Trató de agudizar sus sentidos, concentrándose al máximo en el camino que tenía frente a ella. Si no mal recordaba, estaba cerca de un gran peñasco, por lo que tenía que andar con más cautela.

La culpa aún le punzaba en su pecho, pero aunque se arrepentía ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Además aún no sabía que explicación iba a darle a su papá cuando la viera llegar. Estaba segura que se ganaría una buena reprimenda, pero también le preocupaba la reacción del Patriarca. Sabía que se molestaría pero ignoraba que iba a hacer en respuesta.

-Quizá hable con mi papá para que me castigue, o tal vez me prohíba la entrada al Santuario por un tiempo… Pero ¿Y si me deja de hablar para siempre? Ay, por favor señor Shion, perdóneme.

Repentinamente, un gran fulgor iluminó de golpe todo el paisaje. Cuando levantó la vista, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ese símbolo qué estaba dibujado sobre el cielo.

Gracias al breve resplandor, logró ver el filo del peñasco, de modo que haciendo cálculos mentales trató de mantenerse lo más alejada posible del precipicio.

* * *

Shion seguía inmóvil mirando el cielo nocturno. Se arrepentía terriblemente por no haber investigado correctamente. Meses después de la visita de la diosa Afrodita, debido en parte a la falta de información y a la gran cantidad de pendientes por resolver, su interés había desaparecido, por lo que desistió de seguir buscando información. Sin embargo ahora lamentaba tanto su desidia. Sí tan solo no lo hubiera tomado tan a la ligera…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por gran estruendo que provenía del sello. En ese mismo instante, un gran portal se abrió sobre ellos. Nunca antes había visto algo similar, a pesar de que conocía una de las técnicas principales de los caballeros de Géminis, pero lo que estaba presenciando era a una escala demasiado superior.

Imitó a Nathaniel, quién se había hincado para aminorar los efectos del viento que producía el portal.

Un ensordecedor estruendo salió de la nada. Repentinamente un gran destello brotó de la oscuridad del portal, cegando momentáneamente a los dos hombres, al tiempo que el viento arreciaba con más intensidad.

Agasha aún caminaba a tientas por entre las rocas, aunque el tiempo le apremiaba, procuraba ser lo más cautelosa que podía. Sabía que sí se llegará a golpear, la molestia de su querido papá sería aún mayor. Su mente aún divagaba en las escusas que iba a dar para poder explicar lo que había hecho. Era evidente que incluso Pakia iba a desaprobar sus acciones.

 _¿Qué pensará Nathaniel?_

Repentinamente esa pregunta la asalto. Aún no entendía en lo absoluto las extrañas sensaciones que tenía hacía ese joven. De alguna manera sentía que lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás. En cierta manera eso explicaba la nostalgia que le provocaba su presencia. Sin embargo había algo más que aún no lograba comprender.

En esas cosas ocupaba su mente cuando un ligero presentimiento la hizo girarse y voltear hacia atrás. Trataba de divisar algo entre la espesura de la oscuridad. Un fuerte ruido la obligó a alzar la vista hacia el extraño cielo. Repentinamente sus ojos fueron cegados por un gran resplandor, obligándola a retroceder instintivamente mientras se cubría con sus brazos en un intento de protegerse. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su pie falló en encontrar el suelo, haciéndola caer por aquel precipicio que tanto había estado evitando. Vanamente estiró sus brazos, intentando asirse de algo y poder evitar su inminente caída, pero sus manos sólo pudieron agarrar el aire.

Inmediatamente acudieron a su mente las imágenes de su padre despidiéndola el día anterior, de Shion diciéndole que prometió protegerla siempre y del momento en que cruzó su mirada con la de Nathaniel. Justo antes de recibir el primer golpe sobre su espalda, llegó a ella el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace un año, la promesa que le había hecho al caballero de Piscis.

-Perdóneme señor Albafica. No podré cumplir con lo que le prometí. Perdóneme.

Su delgado cuerpo fue golpeado por las ramas de varios árboles, justo antes de impactar contra la fría piedra. De sus ojos se escaparon un par de lágrimas mientras sus pensamientos iban hacia Lysandro y Shion, la imagen de ambos llorando en su tumba le dolía más que las sangrantes heridas. Justo antes de ser arrastrada por la inconsciencia, pudo ver varias estrellas cayendo en dirección del Santuario. Cerró sus párpados, mientras de sus labios se escapaba un finísimo hilo de sangre.

* * *

 **¡Kyaaaaaaa!**

 **No me maten por favor *Huye de la avalancha de tomates***

 **Juro por mi desaparecido husbando que arreglare todo esto.**

 **Sé que he creado un verdadero caos, pero créanme que todo tiene un por qué. Solo denme tiempo y ya verán *guiño, guiño***

 **Bueno, antes de seguir con todo mi drama, debo de pedirles una disculpa por andar bastante desaparecida, pero como ya han de saber de memoria no he tenido tiempo, entre la depresión de los 25, el hecho de que nuevamente me resfrié, que mi lap se fue a reparación por millonésima vez y sobre todo el hecho de que hayan desaparecido a mi husbando de la faz de la tierra, la verdad es que he estado bastante mal. Pero dejando eso atrás, aquí nuevamente estoy con un nuevo capítulo de mis locuras.**

 **Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes el apoyo que me han dado. Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

 **Como pueden ver, las cosas se comienzan a descubrir poco a poco, pero tengan calma y recuerden, digan no a los spoilers(?**

 **Y ya, antes de que continúe con mis desvaríos, les dejo un pequeño** **spoiler** **adelanto del siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV:** _ **Las consecuencias de tus actos.**_

-Verá, es una propuesta que he recibido desde hace ya muchos años, sin embargo, hasta ahora no la he considerado oportuna. Miré la carta que me ha llegado hace unos días.

El joven Patriarca tomó la hoja que el hombre le tendía. La leyó atentamente.

-Vaya, creo es algo muy conveniente. Un tanto extremista, pero conveniente.

-Se que esto le romperá el corazón a mi pequeña, pero es necesario. Agasha debe de comprender que todas las acciones tienen consecuencias.

* * *

 **Wujujujujujujujuju…**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo el día de hoy.**

 **Saludos y besos.**

 **Los quiere con todo su** **roto** **corazón:**

 **Ezarelle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Interludio I:**

 _ **Espera por mi…**_

Nathaniel abandono presurosamente la Cámara del Patriarca. La opresión en su pecho que se había hecho presente justo en el momento en el que el portal se abrió, aumentaba a cada segundo dificultándole incluso el respirar. Había dejado a Isabella para que le explicase todo al Patriarca mientras que él salió corriendo sin escuchar los gritos de la joven. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, debía de asegurarse que Agasha hubiera llegado a salvo a su casa.

Mientras bajaba rápidamente los escalones de los templos, uno a uno los recuerdos fueron agolpándose en su mente, las sonrisas de la castaña, su dulce voz, sus brillantes ojos aceituna, la primera vez que la vio…

 _¿Qué es la vida? Tu sonrisa siempre a mi lado_

 _¿Qué es la vida? Los días en los que compartimos nuestros corazones._

Lo recordaba como si no hubiesen pasado los años.

Ese día se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas del templo, su maestro le había indicado que debía guardar la compostura durante la ceremonia. Era una costumbre popular que los recién nacidos y niños pequeños fueran bendecidos en un templo consagrado a algún dios, para de esa manera asegurarle al menor la gracia de la deidad. Él se encontraba junto a más niños de su edad, mientras los padres desfilaban frente a sus ojos.

Miraba una y otra vez los rostros de las personas esperando por encontrar el que tanto buscaba. Después de un momento, la vio. A la joven madre de largo pelo castaño y ojos azules cómo el cielo. Quiso correr hacia ella en ese instante, pero una gélida mirada de su maestro lo hizo mantenerse estático en su sitio. La dama le susurró algo al joven de pelo negro que caminaba a su lado y ambos le regalaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Una vez que todas las familias ingresaron el templo, los niños corrieron hacia uno de los jardines para esperar el momento en que las doncellas salieran a repartirles golosinas, pero él permaneció sentado en su sitio. Desde hacía varios días que había querido ver a la joven castaña, sin embargo, no le lo habían permitido. Su calvario comenzó aquel día mientras ambos comían pasteles juntos, cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Y ahora que por fin podía verla, le impedían ir a su lado.

Una doncella que conocía se acercó le ofreció un pequeño panecillo de remolacha.

-Odio la remolacha. -Dijo al tiempo que hacia un mohín de desagrado.

-Lo sé, pero debes de comerlo. Estamos agradeciendo a los dioses por la llegada de la señorita.

-Yo quería que fuera un niño, así como yo, y entonces podríamos jugar todo el tiempo. Una niña solo se la pasará llorando todo el día. -De mala gana tomo en pan y le dio un mordisco.

-Por eso tú deberás de protegerla siempre, para que nunca llore.

No respondió. Solamente se limitó a continuar comiendo. Cuando termino, levanto la vista y vio que la joven pareja se les acercaba. Rápidamente se puso de pie mientras limpiaba las migajas de su ropa.

\- ¿Has terminado tu pan? -La castaña le pregunto con una sonrisa. Él solo asintió.

El joven pelinegro le revolvió sus cabellos.

\- ¿Quieres conocerla? -Ante la pregunta, los ojitos azules se abrieron con sorpresa.

La madre se agacho mientras quitaba la sábana que cubría el pequeño bultito que cargaba.

Cabellos cafés, piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas. A pesar de todas sus reservas, debía de admitir que era muy bonita. Lentamente acerco su mano y con mucho cuidado rozó la suave mejilla. Los pequeños párpados se abrieron, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos de un verde claro.

Se había equivocado, no solo era bonita, de hecho, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida. En ese momento hizo el juramento de siempre protegerla y no permitir que nunca llorase. Como si la pequeña hubiera comprendido los pensamientos del niño, tomo uno de sus dedos entre sus delicadas manitas al tiempo que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Te juro que voy a hacer que nunca dejes de sonreír. -Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Los padres rieron ante la inocencia de ambos pequeños.

\- ¿Y cuál es su nombre? -Preguntó mientras se aferraba al delicado agarre.

\- Se llama…

 _Los pétalos de flores bailan y caen con el viento frío._

 _Una y otra vez._

Había jurado en protegerla siempre, e incluso si había regresado era solo por ella.

Sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían, sin embargo, en su desesperación sentía que no avanzaba lo suficiente.

Cuando por fin llego a la entrada del Santuario y mientras intentaba sofocar su agitada respiración, dedicó una mirada hacia lo alto de aquel imponente risco donde se asentaban las doce casas. Los rastros del portal aún eran visibles sobre la gran estatua de la diosa Athena. El Reloj de Fuego estaba iluminado en su totalidad, evidenciando la alteración que el recinto sagrado de la deidad había sufrido horas antes. Tras ese breve instante, continuo con su descenso a través de las escaleras escarbadas en la roca.

En el horizonte una delgada línea rosácea comenzaba a dibujarse, anunciando la llegada del día. Las tinieblas se desvanecían, permitiéndole ver su camino. Para cuando llegó a la entrada del bosque, el sol ya se asomaba entre las pocas nubes.

En ese momento una angustiante duda se presentó. ¿Hacia dónde debería dirigirse? Su lógica y sus esperanzas lo motivaban a encaminarse hacia Rodorio, pero ¿y si Agasha no había llegado aún a su casa? La sola idea le desgarraba el corazón. Sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era de vital importancia, pero la angustia no le dejaba tomar una decisión.

Suspiró pesadamente y corrió deseando con desesperación que su presentimiento fuera erróneo.

 _Perdón, ahora solo puedo derramar más lágrimas_

 _Entonces ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 _Entonces ¿Dónde te has ido?_

 _Abrazaré este dolor hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar_

 _Solo hazme saber cómo sonríes_

La garganta le ardía por la falta de aire, pero no se detuvo ni un segundo, continuó corriendo por la angosta vereda que atravesaba el espeso bosque. El trinar de las aves junto con el murmullo del río eran los únicos sonidos que rompían el absoluto silencio que reinaba en el ambiente.

Miraba detenidamente cada milímetro del camino, deseando con toda el alma no encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

Sus piernas titubeaban al correr, y en más de una ocasión de dio de bruces contra el suelo. La blanca camisa que usaba desde el día anterior ahora lucía arrugada y llena de barro. En el mismo estado estaba sus pantalones y sus botas. Pero Nathaniel no notaba nada de ello, una sola cosa llenaba sus pensamientos y esta era encontrar a Agasha.

 _¿Qué es la vida? Los recuerdos son como sueños_

 _¿Qué es la vida? No voy a desaparecer, ya estoy aquí._

El camino se termino abruptamente frente al cause de un río, el cual lo obligó nuevamente a detenerse a meditar sus actos. Si sus temores eran ciertos, tenía que buscar lo más cerca posible del pie del peñasco, lo que significaba que debía cruzar el río. Decidió continuar escuchando su instinto. Esperaba que Isabella no mintiera al decirle que él poseía una percepción muy alta.

Con rapidez y cautela se comenzó a sumergir. Cuando las aguas alcanzaron el borde de sus botas sintió un pinchazo recorrer sus piernas. No se detuvo y continúo caminando hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, entonces con sus miembros entumecidos por el frío, nado hasta alcanzar la orilla opuesta.

 _El tiempo ha pasado ¿Hay algún sentido en eso?_

 _Lo sé, aun así…_

A su pesar, tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. En cuanto pudo ponerse de pie continuo con su búsqueda. Cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrar rastro alguno de la joven, hacía que su nerviosismo incrementara.

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas al crear escenarios adversos. Agasha pudo haberse resbalado al bajar, pudo haber tropezado en el filo del peñasco, algún animal salvaje pudo haberla atacado en las tinieblas de la noche. Estos pensamientos terminaron por acabar con su cordura y comenzó a gritar su nombre, con la vana esperanza de que ella lo escuchara.

\- ¡Agasha! ¡Agasha! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! -Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el murmullo del río.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su mundo derrumbarse en un solo instante.

 _Perdón, ahora solo puedo derramar más lágrimas_

 _Entonces ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 _Entonces ¿Dónde te has ido?_

 _Abrazaré este dolor hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar_

 _Solo hazme saber cómo sonríes._

Su mente se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. A solo unos pasos de donde sus pies habían quedado clavados, bajo un gran árbol se encontraba inerte y sangrante el pequeño cuerpo de Agasha.

Aún con la negación golpeando sus sienes, se acercó hasta donde ella yacía. Su pequeño rostro estaba lleno de moretones y raspaduras. Un horrible camino de sangre nacía en la comisura de sus labios y de perdía bajo su mentón.

Su temblorosa mano rozó la amoratada mejilla, evocando una escena similar de hace ya muchos años. Una ola de racionalidad golpeo su mente, sacándolo de su estupor. Con temor se acercó a su pecho y escuchó detenidamente.

 _Disfrutaré de los paisajes de la vida_

 _Hasta que llegue allí_

 _Tú solo espera por mi_

No podía perderla, no ahora que por fin era capaz de estar a su lado. No ahora que había vuelto por ella…

"Bom, bom, bom…"

El débil sonido le devolvió un poco de paz a su atribulada mente. Con una destreza increíble, se cercioro de que no hubiese ninguna contusión que impidiera moverla.

Sin perder más tiempo, la tomó entre sus brazos y deshizo el camino andado con mayor rapidez. De la misma manera se zambulló en las gélidas aguas aferrando el delgado cuerpo nadando lo más rápido que sus brazos le permitían avanzar. No sentía en lo absoluto el frío o el cansancio, su desesperación parecía haberle proveído de nuevas fuerzas.

A lo lejos, el campanario de la aldea comenzó con su llamado matutino, provocando que una bandada de aves levantará el vuelo. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar su cuerpo a través de las telas húmedas. Apresuro aún más el paso.

 _-_ Tienes que estar bien, tienes que estar bien. No me puedes abandonar ahora que he sido capaz de volver junto a ti. -Repetía incesantemente mientras la llevaba en brazos. -Ahora que seré capaz de permanecer a tu lado, tal y como lo prometimos.

 _Perdón, ahora solo puedo derramar más lágrimas_

 _Entonces ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 _Entonces ¿Dónde te has ido?_

 _Abrazaré este dolor hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar_

 _Solo hazme saber cómo sonríes_

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios en el momento en que atravesó el gran arco de piedra que indicaba la entrada a la aldea. Agradeció a todos los dioses, existentes y por existir, el que las calles estuvieran aún vacías. De esa manera evitaría miradas curiosas.

La mañana anterior había entrado a Rodorio por el extremo opuesto, de modo que no podía ubicarse del todo bien. Tras un par de desvíos, ocasionados principalmente por la enorme construcción que se estaba realizando en la plaza principal, logró llegar a la casa de los Aricalteris. Dudó un par de segundos en llamar a la puerta, cuando está se abrió repentinamente. El tiempo pareció detenerse durante unos segundos en ese preciso momento.

Lysandro vio sus peores pesadillas hacerse realidad. Tuvo que ser sostenido por Leyla para no caer de rodillas al ver a aquel joven llevando en brazos a su pequeña niña inconsciente.

Rápidamente, Nathaniel le comentó todo lo sucedido al tiempo que entraba con Agasha a la casa. Mientras enviaban al pequeño mensajero de Leyla al Santuario a buscar el maletín del joven médico, comenzó a limpiar las heridas de la castaña.

De reojo veía a Lysandro, quien se encontraba al lado de la puerta de la pequeña habitación. En su rostro se leía la agonía que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

- _Discúlpeme padre por habernos reencontrado en esta situación, y perdón por no haber podido proteger a Agasha tal y como se lo prometí._ -Dijo para sus adentros, al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, en un intento por infundirle un poco de tranquilidad al hombre.

 _Siempre buscando respuestas inalcanzables,_

 _Entonces, espera por mí,_

 _Estaremos siempre juntos._

-Una fractura en la pierna derecha, una dislocación del hombro izquierdo, diversas contusiones en el torso, brazos y piernas. -Una vez que terminó de atender todas y cada una de las heridas de la joven, Nathaniel bajo al primer piso a tomar una taza de té mientras Leyla se encargaba de cambiar a la herida.

-Pero nada de eso pone en riesgo su vida, ¿Verdad doctor? -Lysandro preguntó mientras retiraba una olla del fuego.

-No, claro que no. Hay que agradecer a los dioses que el árbol haya detenido su caída. -Un solo suspiro fue la respuesta.

Leyla entró en la cocina donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero supongo que es normal. -El médico asintió. -Sabrán los dioses desde qué horas ha estado ahí. Niña imprudente… Doctor usted también debe cambiarse, ha estado todo este tiempo con sus ropas húmedas.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Además, me he dejado mi equipaje en la posada, más tarde iré a cambiarme.

-No, claro que no. Lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que usted se resfrié. Con gusto yo le proporcionaré ropa, le vendrá un poco chica, pero será mejor a que siga con esas ropas mojadas. -El padre de la joven hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia su habitación, pero fue detenido por la joven peliplata.

-No es necesario Lysandro. Yo le he traído una muda. -Leila le extendió un par de prendas perfectamente dobladas. -Están limpias, solamente han estado guardadas por… mucho tiempo.

-En verdad, agradezco mucho su amabilidad…

-No, al contrario, esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted. Entonces por favor, siéntase con toda la confianza y pase a tomar un baño caliente. El agua ya está lista.

 _Siempre buscando respuestas inalcanzables,_

 _Entonces, espera por mí,_

 _Estaremos siempre juntos._

Tras haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa, Nathaniel había tomado lugar al lado de Agasha. Con gran dedicación y esmero humedecía cada tanto el paño que reposaba sobre la frente de la joven. Revisaba minuciosamente su acompasado respirar.

-No tienes ni idea lo mucho que temí perderte. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí ¿Verdad?

Suavemente retiró los mechones de pelo húmedos que se pegaban a la blanca piel de la joven.

-Has crecido mucho. Aún recuerdo cuando eras una niña pequeña que corría entre las flores. Desde siempre te han gustado. ¿Las rosas siguen siendo tus favoritas? Apuesto que sí…

El dorso de su mano acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo, Agasha. Y por eso nunca nadie podrá alejarme de ti. No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre volveré. Por eso, espera por mi…

Con cuidado se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de la joven.

 _Todas las noches, por siempre te extrañaré._

 _Hasta mi último día._

* * *

 **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *huye de la avalancha de tomates***

 **Ya sé, ya sé. No tengo perdón por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo. Y la verdad es que no tengo una razón válida. Simplemente me adentre en otras cosas y me absorbieron por completo.**

 **Como podrán haber notado, le he cambiado el nombre al fic, ¿por qué? No hay un porqué, okno… La verdad es que tuve problemas con Inspiración-chan, la muy ingrata me abandonó. Entonces estaba yo bien quitada de la pena perdiendo tiempo en internet, y me encontré con una hermosa canción que lleva este mismo nombre, la escuché y ¡BUM! Y es por eso que ahora el fic se llama así.**

 **También debo de explicarles el capítulo de hoy, la verdad es que ya tengo escrito los próximos dos, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Entonces en mi euforia por la canción, me puse a a escribir esto, que vendría a ser algo así como el 3.2… Es un pequeña vista a los pensamientos de nuestro misterioso doctor. Y sí, lo que está en cursiva, es la letra de la canción. ¿Pega con sus sentimientos?**

 **Además, les he dado pequeñas pistas sobre la identidad de Nathaniel. Me gustaría mucho leer sus teorías, quién quite y le atinan al asunto.**

 **Hmmm, creo que estos serian todos los avisos dominicales. No me queda más que agradecerles su apoyo y pedirles disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **Los amo con todo mi corazón…**

 **Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

 **Ezarelle fuera.**

 **P. D: Sí gustan oír la canción, lo cual recomiendo ampliamente, vayan al canal de Henecia Music, ahí se encuentra el MV del tema, el cual por cierto es hermoso...**


End file.
